


Only Me

by NastyBambino



Series: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter just wants his father to be his and only his.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495130
Comments: 37
Kudos: 384





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> Mads gave me some inspiration and encouraged me, so here it is of course. All mistakes mine, originally posted on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

If you asked Peter if there was anything or anyone he loves more than his daddy, you would only get a dark look at the very implication. His daddy is his father, his Alpha, his reason for living and breathing. It's been just the two of them for as long as he can remember, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Even when he was little, even before presenting, he would declare himself "Daddy's Wife". Whenever anyone would bring up the idea of him having a stepmom or hsi dad getting remarried, he would just scrunch up his nose and say they're all the other needs. Peter doesn't even sleep in his own bed, content to wiggle under the blanket with his father and curl up against him like a good omega. Everything is perfect with just the two of them.

At least, until some woman starts sniffing around Tony.

It starts with his father announcing that he's going to date, which is nothing new to Peter even if it makes his heart ache. They'll see how attached they are to each other then run off. Or his dad will find something about them he doesn't like or want to introduce to Peter and cut it off. So he's not worried in the slightest. His dad will be home and in bed cuddling him by 10. 

He’s first clued into something being wrong when his dad doesn’t get back until a bit after midnight, after Peter was fell asleep waiting up all night for him. The next clue is the scent of another omega covering his body and the small smear of lipstick at the corner of his mouth. His dad looks almost serene, and it makes his stomach churn. “Daddy?” Peter questions softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tony immediately senses some of the distress coming off of him and coos, cupping his cheek gently. Even as it soothes him, the unsettled feeling never leaves him.

“Sorry, baby,” he soothes. “I didn’t think I’d be back so late.” There’s a slight smile on his face that makes his heart ache. “The date went great. We have another one scheduled in a few days.” Peter’s stomach drops. It must show on his face, because his father grimaces slightly and presses a kiss to his forehead. “She won’t come between the two of us Peter, I promise.” He relaxes slightly, somewhat appeased by the assurance.

“Okay, Daddy.”

\---

He believes Tony until he starts showing up later and later, until he’s going to bed alone and waking up alone more often than not. The final straw is when Tony tells him the night before his weekly date that they’ll no longer be sharing a bed due to wanting Pepper to spend a few nights over instead of him always being over there.

“I just want to see if she clicks with you too,” he reasons over dinner. “See if we all mesh as well as I think we will.” Peter stares at his plate angrily, tears in his eyes and lips pressed shut. “I know it’ll be an adjustment, Pete.” His gaze snaps up to him as his tears finally spill over. That stupid woman is getting in between him and his daddy! He promised she wouldn’t! Tony’s face drops before getting stern. “Peter-”

“You said she wouldn’t get in the way!” he yells around a sob. “You promised! Y-You promised m-me!” Tony sighs and puts down his fork.

“Peter, you’re _sixteen_. We shouldn’t even be sharing a bed now.” Peter hiccups and sniffles as he stands, shoving his chair away and running to their- _his dad’s_ \- bedroom. He locks the door behind him and cuddles up under the blanket as he sobs his heart out, loud and snotty as he lays curled up in the scent of his Alpha that almost smells bitter and tainted with the scent of the other omega. He doesn’t understand. They’ve only ever needed each other, his father said so! Why couldn’t he just be with Peter? He knows it’s frowned upon, but they’ve never cared about what other people think before! Why couldn’t he just be happy with him?

He keeps his face buried in Tony’s pillow as he thinks, ignoring the pleading and knocking on the other side of the door as best as he could. His daddy will be his, no matter what he has to do to make it happen. It’s then that he suddenly sits up, a sudden thought in his head. It’s an old law that Peter’s expressed his distaste for, but he thinks it might work: The Binding Law. If an omega is willingly pregnant with an Alpha’s child without the two being married and/or bonded, they are legally considered mates due to the emotional toll it may take on the omega. It’s a slippery law that rarely ends with a situation favorable for the omega, but with the possible danger of Peter being _the_ Tony Stark’s son and underage, it could work.

He wipes his face clean and hesitantly unlocks the door, heart fluttering when his father’s arms immediately close around him. He hides his face in his chest and inhales his scent, the scent of _his_ Alpha. “ ‘m sorry,” he mutters, sniffling. “I’ll make us some tea while you get ready for bed, okay?” Tony kisses his head.

“I’m the sorry one, sweetheart,” he sighs. “We’ll talk about it more some other time. Tea sounds great right now.” Peter scents his jaw before ducking out of his arms and into the kitchen. He waits until he hears Tony getting ready for bed before going through the medicine they keep in the house for their insomnia or when they get sick, letting out a small cheer when he finds the sleeping pills that his dad enjoys after a serious binge. They keep him asleep well through the next day, and it would be the same tonight. He sets about making their tea, humming to himself as he crushes up two pills and drops the remains into his father’s mug. He made sure to pick a strong tea that his father enjoys that’ll mask the taste along with the crazy amount of sugar he enjoys. He kills time by cleaning up the mess of dinner, working off some of the nervous energy over really going through with his plan.

He finishes preparing their tea and carries the mugs into the bedroom, setting the mugs on the nightstand so that he can climb into bed. He stays cuddled up to Tony as they sip their tea, anticipation and anxiety mixing in his stomach as he watches his dad’s Adam’s Apple bob with each swallow. It doesn’t take long for Tony to start yawning, and even less time for him to hold Peter to his chest and succumb to sleep. Peter gently shakes and smacks him, but he stays asleep. He swallows and moves the blanket off of Tony’s body, uncovering his boxers. 

He buries his face in his thigh, nosing at his limp cock through the cloth and inhaling his smell. He throbs in his briefs as he presses kisses to the tip of his cock. “Mine,” he breathes before pulling his briefs down and licking along the shaft, pleased when it twitches under his tongue. He lifts his cock up and takes it into his mouth, sucking as his eyes close in bliss. He bobs his head and gently tugs on his balls as his own hips rut against the mattress. Tony lets out pleased sighs and quiet groans above him at the stimulation. 

He pulls off the fully-hard cock with a soft pop and leaves it twitching in the air to find the lube his father keeps hidden in the nightstand drawer. He feels his underwear already growing damp with slick, and so he focuses on slicking up his father’s cock rather than stretching himself. He does it quickly and effectively, wasting no time in shoving his underwear down and off soon after. He straddles Tony’s hips and bites his lip. His Alpha looks so peaceful under him, serene in whatever dreams he’s having. 

He starts to second-guess himself. Maybe he could just talk to his dad. He’s his baby boy, his omega, after all; Peter’s always been his first priority. He leans down and brushes their lips together, thinks of his dad returning his feelings and agreeing to a bond. Thinks of the happy life they could have with just the two of them. He teases his tongue between Tony’s lips before leaning back again. Maybe...

“ _Pep_ ,” his dad sighs, hips shifting slightly and cock twitching against Peter’s ass. His heart shatters, but his resolve hardens, a storm in his eyes. 

“You’re _mine_ ,” he snarls under his breath. He lines up Tony’s cock with his hole and presses down, having plenty of practice with his toys just for him. He takes him with little resistance, and the feeling of _right_ nearly overwhelms him. He leans back down and presses their lips together again, his own moving against Tony’s still ones. “I love you, daddy.” He starts to move his hips, eyes shutting as a gasp leaves his lips. He scents him as he starts to build up a rhythm, not wanting to give even the Tony in his dreams a chance of thinking it’s that woman. 

The second sigh of her name has tears burning at his eyes even as he moves his hips faster, even as pleasure leaves his cock leaking against his stomach. They fall even as he moans for his father, his Alpha, to see him and only him, to belong to each other. He doesn’t let up, only moves his hips faster, circling them, hands going to Tony’s nipples and his own to make it even better, to drown out the emotional tidal wave threatening to ruin what he’s waited so long for.

When he starts to stroke his cock, he feels Tony twitching inside of him and the base of his cock swell. He presses their chests together as he fully sits down on his cock, clenching around it as his knot grows and his orgasm approaches. “Make me a mommy, daddy.” He nips at Tony’s mating gland and cums with a low moan, pushing Tony’s sleeping body over the edge. Even in his sleep, Tony growls and his hips buck, pressing deep into Peter to try and breed him, and Peter couldn’t be happier.

He stays wrapped around his father as he’s filled with his cum, a happy sigh on his lips. He rubs his stomach and already starts to notice a change in his scent. He grins and hides his face in Tony’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispers. He’ll have to deal with what he’s done in the morning, figure out how to tell his dad about what happened, but for now?

For now, he’s content being a future wife and mommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a sequel might not. Unsure. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Stuff of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859477) by [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker)




End file.
